


Bendy

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a silly little story that popped up in head :)) and here is <a href="http://i1214.photobucket.com/albums/cc491/miachihu/SauliCentral/20121106-12.jpg"> the picture </a> I mean ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bendy

**Author's Note:**

> Glam 100 Prompt #059: Hold On

Adam enters the room and sees Sauli bouncing on their couch, his laptop open right in front of him. Adam can see that Sauli is refreshing a page over and over again cursing quietly. 

“What are you doing?” 

Sauli looks back at him over his shoulder. 

“You know, I posted this new blog today?” 

Adam nods. 

“And I posted some of the pictures where I’m hanging on those silky fabrics.” 

Adam nods again. 

“That was four hours ago.”

Adam looks at him. 

“So?” 

Sauli groans.

“And there is still no fic about it.” 

Adam laughs loud. 

“Just hold on baby!” 


End file.
